Mischievous Cat
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: Let's just say there have been a few incidents where Happy has come in at a bad time. Nalu -NOW WITH A BONUS CHAPTER-
1. Chapter 1

"Mischievous Cat"

By Dark Shining Light

Pairing: Natsu and Lucy

Romance/Humor

Rated M (for adult content: you have been warned)

Summary: one-shot. Let's just say there have been a few incidents where Happy has come in at a bad time. Nalu

(According to a court of law, I do not own any rights to Fairy Tail…and which sadly is true)

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

The blue exceed flew over the crowds of Magnolia; a look of pure determination on his face. Yesterday his two partners had gotten into a large fight. No one knew what it was about but it eventually caused them to go on separate missions for the rest of the day. Natsu wasn't happy during the whole trip and when they came back to the guild, he said he wanted to go talk to Lucy and left. He never came back and Happy ended up sleeping over with the Strauss siblings.

When he returned to the Guild, everyone told him that Natsu and Lucy had yet to return; which was why he made it his mission to find his friends and see what happened.

He flew past an alley and stopped. The cat blinked before flying back to the alley way.

There, locked in a heated battle of tongue wrestling, were Natsu and Lucy. The dragon slayer had the blonde pressed against the wall, his arms on either side of her head. She didn't seem to mind that she couldn't escape since her hands were wrapped in his scarf, pulling him in to continue their battle.

Kissing; Happy knew what that meant. It was what humans did to show their affection and right now his partners were showing a lot of it.

He grinned mischievously. "You llllliiiikkkkkeeee each other!"

The two humans pulled away; Lucy's face was glowing bright while small traces of pink lingered on the fire mage's cheeks.

Happy continued to fly over the couple, chanting that they both liked each other. The celestial wizard groaned while Natsu laughed. "You got that right buddy."

To say that Happy wasn't, well, happy would have been like saying Juvia doesn't love her precious Gray or Gajeel doesn't "secretly" like Levy. The blue exceed was pleased that his two human companions finally got over being dense and admitted their feelings to one another. He couldn't be happier.

Okay; he lied. When he told Mira about what he saw in the alley and was rewarded with a mountain of fish, he was happier than.

* * *

><p>Months passed by and the Exceed continued to catch both wizards in the act of kissing. He would tease them, they would ignore him, which would cause him to cry and his partners would eventually stop and shower him with affection and fish.<p>

Happy flew over to Lucy's apartment. He frowned when he saw that the window was locked and a curtain stood in the way from seeing what his partners were doing.

Rather than finding this odd, the blue cat pouted and entered through the bathroom window. '_I bet they were trying to keep all the yummy fish to themselves.' _He thought, clearly annoyed with their 'inability to share.'

Exiting the restroom, he stood in shock and confusion as he watched what Natsu and Lucy were doing on her bed.

His 'father' hovered over the blonde; she was missing her shirt and his arms wrapped around her bare back. The dragon slayer had his mouth latched onto one her enormous breasts before he removed one of his hands from her back and groped the other boob. He watched as Natsu traced her nipple with his tongue before taking it back into his mouth.

Surprising, Lucy wasn't hitting him for touching her breasts like she normally does. Instead, she made weird expressions like she was having enjoying it yet wasn't smiling. She had her eyes closed and the pink haired male must have done something at that moment to make her moan. She wrapped her legs around his waist. She also ran her hand through his hair, making him growl possessively and suck on her harder.

Happy couldn't process what was happening. Mira never said any of this stuff when she explained human love. She only talked about kissing and hugging and flirting and where guys stare at girls and where girls look at boys but never about…._this_?! There had to be something wrong, but what was it?

Then it hit him.

The cat flew in circles over the couple as he yelled out "Lucy hit Natsu so hard that now he thinks he's a baby!"

Immediately Natsu stopped his suckling and the blonde screamed before knocking the dragon slayer off of her.

Still to this day, Happy doesn't understand why the fire mage was doing that to his girlfriend (or why he _still _does it) but as long as he keeps getting fish for not telling he doesn't care.

* * *

><p>When the cat sees Lucy 'breastfeeding' Natsu, he finds it weird but figures that she must keep hitting him for him to still think he's a baby. However, in this situation he can't think of any reason why Natsu is sitting on the couch with the blond's head between his legs. Was this a new wrestling move that he didn't tell him about? No, he doubted it since it looked like Lucy had the upper hand.<p>

Both of them are missing articles of clothing. For some reason, Lucy is playing with Natsu's 'boy part' with her tongue. He watched as the girl gave it a long lick before slowly making her way to the head, cleaning off the liquid and then putting most of his manhood in her mouth. The male threw his head thrown back; panting like Lucy does when he suckles on her. He was sweating; one hand gripped the couch pillow and the other was buried in her golden colored hair. It looked like he was keeping her head there. He kept whispering her name and when Natsu let out a groan, it sent Happy the wrong message.

"Stop trying to eat him Lucy! You're hurting him!"

The blonde girl choked and released her hold on him. Igneel's son quickly grabbed one of Lucy's pillows and placed it over his crotch. "Happy!" He yelped.

Both males worriedly stared at the girl who was still choking. Eventually, she managed to stop. When she did, she grabbed her shirt that was on the floor and sent the cat an annoyed stare. However, she sighed and put on her clothing before disappearing to the kitchen.

They heard her rummaging through the refrigerator and figured she was going to start dinner. Happy grinned. He smelled fish!

Then he remembered what he saw and turned to his adopted 'father.'

"Natsu…why was Lucy hurting you? Did she get mad cause you told she gained weight again?"

"I HEARD THAT YOU STUPID CAT!"

The dragon slayer merely smiled. "She wasn't hurting me Happy. Actually, it felt pretty good."

Happy frowned. He tilted his head to indicate he was confused. "How does putting your boy part in her mouth feel good? Were you trying to be a lollipop?"

This time Natsu blushed as he rubbed the back of his head in a nervous manner. "Ahhhh….LUCY?!" He called for assistance.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME! HE'S YOUR CAT! YOU EXPLAIN IT!"

* * *

><p>After witnessing all the strange things Lucy and Natsu did in a bedroom…or in a hotel…or the forest…or pool….he came to the conclusion that the celestial mage had brought his long-time friend to the dark side and made him into a weirdo. (Seriously why did Natsu have to put <em>his<em> face between her legs? Isn't it hard to breathe?)

But by far, what he was currently watching was the strangest thing he has ever seen them do and he wasn't even trying to find them this time.

He figured that they would be at Lucy's apartment doing their weirdo things so he went home. However, when he got there he saw his partners on the couch. With his sensitive nose, he picked up the scent of sweat and something else.

From what he could tell, they were both naked. The fire dragon slayer covered the blonde with his own body; his hands were under her, keeping her against him. The girl clawed her nails against his back but he didn't seem to notice. Sweat trailed down both their bodies; their breaths grew louder as they continued to rock against each other at a fast speed.

"I'm...I'm coming!" The girl panted hotly.

"Me..me too." He wheezed.

Their grip tightened around each other.

"NATSU!" She screamed.

"LUCY!" The male roared.

A moment later they stopped moving. Both humans were still panting and Natsu shifted his position so that he can lie besides her. They still ending up tangled in each other's arms.

However, the Exceed was still rubbing his poor ears.

"Did you guys have to yell?" He complained. "You're right next to each other!"

This time when Lucy shrieked and unintentionally kicked Natsu off, the dragon slayer held onto her and both clasped to the floor.

"H-h-happy!" She squeaked while Natsu massaged his injured head. "H-how long were you there?!"

The blue cat shrugged. "Not long. Why were you cuddling naked?" The couple blushed and the Exceed gasped. "It's because you're both perverts isn't it?!"

"WE'RE NOT!" was heard the same time Natsu said, "Only for each other!"

Lucy smacked her boyfriend for his blunt statement.

Happy sighed. "Youngsters these days. I'm going to leave; it's starting to smell now. And I want two plates full of fish this time Lucy!" He yelled before flying over to the door.

As he was leaving, he heard his blonde friend ask the fire mage why couldn't he hear or smell him. Natsu told her that he was too into her to notice anything else. Then it got quiet. He left before the lip smacking and moaning began.

Honestly, the cat thought mischievously, youngsters these days, am I right?

...

...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****Before I say anything else, I just have to yell out: I LOVED THE NEW FAIRY TAIL EPISODE!**

**(if you haven't watched it you probably shouldn't read this unless you want to be spoiled! so warning: SPOILERS) OMG! DEFINITELY one of my favorite episodes so far! First of all, loved the intro! One of the best intros so far in my opinion. Then, I just LOVE how this episode strengthened the bond between Lucy and her spirits! They are so important and I'm SO HAPPY that they finally have another episode with them! I LOVE the celestial spirits XD and then...the ending with Lucy and Aquarius! I wanted to cry so badly because if you've read the manga you know what happens next. And if that didn't leave me in a great mood, then the Fairy Tail ending topped it off! Idk why but I end up loving the Fairy Tail endings more than I do the openings. Weird...but I'm so excited for the next episode! I sense Nalu XD**

**omg...I'm going to be honest; recently I haven't been in the mood to write just because of the lack of Nalu or favorite characters (Lucy and all the celestial spirits are my favorite) in the manga/anime. But now: BOOM! Motivation has sky-rocketed! xD ahhhhh thanks listening X)**

* * *

><p><strong>So now that's that out of my system, I have to admit I'm really nervous about publishing this. This is my first time I've released something that was Rated M and I feel like such a nube lol I'm so used to writing rated K+ to T that I'm scared some people might just look at me weird now for having this story up. Hopefully I haven't lost anyone's respect from this.<strong>

**I heard about 'Nalu Love fest' from Absent Angel and since I missed Nalu week because of Anime Expo I figured I can write something to make up for it, hence my contribution to Day 1 of this online event. Prompt 1: First Time. In this case it was all of Happy's first times walking in our couple's intimacy time. XD I don't think this is what they meant by 'first time' but hopefully it works Lol**

**I've read stories where the child walks into the parents' bedroom and catches them doing the naughty but I figured I can use Happy with Lucy and Natsu. He's practically their son and since he's a cat I don't think he grasps how humans think sometimes. When Mirajane wears a bathing suit in one short, Happy blushes as he stares at her but Macao and Wakaba have creepy grins and heart eyes. My guess is he thinks she's pretty but isn't fantasying like Macao and Wakaba were. Also in that one Fairy Tail special with Juvia and the love potion, I think it's Warren and Max who comment on Erza's rival (which is a pillar) and Happy doesn't understand how it's weird (saying that it would make sense if Erza's rival was a caterpillar). Another example is when Natsu gropes Lucy and all Happy says in the English version 'youngsters are so bold'; I don't think he grasped the concept of what groping (especially when someone is naked) implies otherwise he wouldn't be so calm. But then again, sometimes he's more mature than Natsu so we know he's not entirely clueless. Let me know if you thought he was OOC or not please. **

**Please leave me a review. I want to know what you thought of my first Rated M story. If you liked it but don't know what to say, you can write me a smiley face and I'll take it as I did good. If you didn't like it, let me know where I went wrong. **

**Thank you so much for your support. If you're bored, you're always welcomed to check out my other Nalu stories. **

**Until next time (which will hopefully be Halloween),**

**Your friend,**

**Dark Shining Light**


	2. Bonus Chapter

**-BONUS CHAPTER-**

* * *

><p>The bedroom door opened and two tiny heads peeked out, analyzing the hallway before quietly tip-toeing to their parents' bedroom.<p>

Igneel, the boy in front, stopped and motioned his younger twin brother to stop as well when they reached the entrance of Nashi's room. Both were aware that their older sister can be just as scary as their mother when woken up and decided it would be for the best if they didn't disturb her. After hearing her light snores, the two three year olds continued their mission.

It always amazed everyone in the guild how the boys looked entirely different. While Nashi ended up being a perfect mix of Natsu and Lucy, Igneel and Luke ended up looking like one of their parents.

The oldest twin, Igneel, looked like an exact replica of Natsu. The only physical trait he received from his mother was the color of her eyes. Though Natsu wanted to name him Natsu Jr., it was his wife that decided to name him after the fire dragon, saying it was a reminder that Igneel shaped Natsu into being who he was today.

Luke, the youngest of the three children, looked like a gender-bended version of Lucy, hence his name. His dragon shaped eyes and strength were the only physical traits he seemed to receive from his father.

Speaking of the twins, they finally reached their destination. They stood outside the door, aware of the strange noises coming from inside. However, that wasn't going to stop them from sleeping on their parents' soft bed like they planned.

Before they could tackle the door down (a little trait they picked up from their father), a blue cat silently landed right in front of them.

"What are you doing?" Happy whispered as he rubbed a sleepy eye while holding a fish. It seems like their visiting 'uncle' was having a midnight snack.

"Wanna be with Mama and Papa." Luke answered quietly. The other twin nodded.

They heard the blonde woman moan loudly from inside her bedroom.

"Oh no. Natsu thinks he's a baby again." Happy sighed. The dense cat hadn't realized that his words affected the pair of twins in front of him.

Both boys imagined their father acting like an infant and had different reactions. Luke looked horrified. Daddy wasn't supposed to act like a baby. He was strong and brave and funny and played a lot, even when they were supposed to be sleeping and made Mama less mad when he and Igneel broke something. Daddy not being daddy anymore was scary to him.

Igneel on the other hand looked like Christmas had come early. You have to understand that he had both Natsu's competitive/mischievous personality and Lucy's active imagination. He's been trying to beat his father since he learned how to walk and just envisioning him with baby clothes, a binky, bib and crying was just hilarious to him.

"Wanna see!" He declared excitedly before charging at the door. The small tyke broke the door handle and flung the door open, allowing Luke and Happy to peer in as well.

Lying on her back was their mother, bare from what they could see and their father, who was only in his boxers, on top of her with one of her breasts latched in his mouth. Seeing their audience, Lucy screamed (unintentionally hurting all the male's ears in the room.) Predicting his wife's unconscious habits, Natsu let go of her breast and barely avoided the right hook that who have tossed him to the wall.

"See! I told you!" The blue Exceed exclaimed as the dragon slayer helped Lucy keep the white sheets around her body.

"Boys!" A red faced Lucy squealed once she was 'presentable'. "What are you doing here? You should be sleeping!"

Neither seemed to have heard her. What processed through their brain was their uncle was right. With tears coming from the corners of his eyes, Luke dropped to his knees and cried. "No daddy! No be baby!" He wailed.

That made their parents blink in confusion before they narrowed their suspicious gazes at the cat. Happy was pretending not to notice by eating his fish.

However, the other twin looked furious. He pointed at his mother and said in an accused manner. "Mama no fair! Why daddy you say yes but me no?!"

Ahhhhh it seemed like Igneel never got over the fact that Lucy weaned him off breast milk a few months ago.

"I wasn't getting milk Igny." Natsu hastily protested while the celestial mage covered her blushing face with her hands. "I was just…just-blowing on her! That's right!"

The older male placed his face in between Lucy's large breasts and blew, making some farting noises.

"See?" He mumbled with his face still buried in her chest.

"NATSU!" The blonde woman screamed and pulled him away; if she wasn't embarrassed before she was now.

"I still think Lucy makes him thinks he's a baby…" Happy pouted but the rest of the family ignored him.

"Ohhhhhh…." Their pink haired son said with wide eyes. Then his eyes twinkled and an excited grin appeared on his face. "Me try!"

"Me too!" Luke said just as eagerly before they rushed to join their parents in bed.

"NNNOOOOOOO!" Was the final word the adults yelled before the twins were sent back to their room.

…

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

17 year old Nashi laughed while 15 year old Igneel and Luke looked like their souls were taken away. The blue with light tips of gray on his fur Exceed sitting on her lap giggled too; he was amused by everyone's reactions. If this was how they were going to react than he should have told them this story years ago.

"I didn't know you guys were into mom that way!" She teased before entering another round of laughter.

"S-Shut Up!" Igneel snapped. His face was as hot as the flames he lite. "It's not like that and you know it!"

"Rrrrriiiggghhhhtttt" The female pink haired dragon slayer mocked before running off with Happy in arms. Why you ask? Because her younger brother tossed the table that was separating them and started chasing her of course.

Meanwhile in the corner of the room was Luke, squatting in a fetal position while chanting over and over "I don't have an Oedipus complex. I don't have an Oedipus complex. I don't have an Oedipus complex."

Damn that mischievous cat, am I right?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dedicated to skelekc who wanted a sequel and told me her brilliant idea about having Natsu and Lucy's child disrupt their intimacy time. I hope I did you proud :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Special thanks to the people who took their time to tell me what they thought: <strong>

**AbsentAngel, Robastar34, skelekc, Ryuoujin, PieLover139, TheGoldenDragonofFiore, RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley, **

**titania99, duskbird, ThunderMastery24, obsessedwithnalu, rebma76, 21, DanceswithSeatbelts, **

**Twishadowhunter, radishbumps, fairyglitter101, Anon(guest), guest, WildWaffles19(guest), musicbookscissors, raikis,**

**simpleory, Brokenangelsely**

* * *

><p><strong>By the way, if case you didn't know, an Oedipus complex is a psychoanalytic theory created by Sigmund Freud. His theory is basically is a boy who has the unconscious desire to have a sexual relationship with his mother and has feelings of jealousy and hatred for his father. Don't worry; neither of the boys have it. Nashi was just teasing them XD <strong>

**I'm pleased I wrote this because I've been meaning to do something like this for awhile and skelekc gave me the extra push I needed. (Seriously, I have an incomplete story called "The Troubles of Being a Hero's Son" with Luke's struggle of looking so different from his dad) For awhile I wanted to do a story that was different from all the Nashi stories. Normally most Nashi stories have her as an only child and personally I don't think she would be. **

**This is merely my opinion why I think Nashi wouldn't be an only child. Natsu grew up in a large family (yes they're all ''adopted'' but family is still family even if they aren't related biologically) and he LOVED it! He STILL loves it! I can't imagine him settling down with Lucy and only having one kid. I'm pretty sure he'd want his own big family. **

**Lucy grew up as an only child but after seeing how she interacted with Michelle in the Infinity clock arc there is no doubt in my mind that she wouldn't want her daughter to have a sibling as well. Lucy was lonely as a kid so I'm positive she'd want her kids to always have a playmate/best friend. The only things I see stopping her from having a big family would be health (but I'm pretty sure she'll be healthy in the future) and financial issues (which won't be an issue once she and Natsu are S-class wizards and that should happen before they have kids) **

**I created Igneel and Luke for the following reasons: one- I was inspired by Hiro Mashima's gender-bended version of Lucy; it would be so cool to have that character actually exist! two- chibi Natsu is always adorable so why not keep the design? three- if they were twins that looked different I can imagine them being each other's best friends and rivals (especially if Igneel picked up dragon slaying from his father and Luke learned celestial spirit magic from his mother). four- if they saw themselves as rivals from time to time than maybe Natsu would understand what Makarov went through with him and Gray (Natsu would probably deny that it's not the same though XD) five- if Juvia and Gray had the daughter Juvia envisioned she could fall in love with one of the boys and stalk her crush. This would also change Gray's character because he would view the stalking with a new pair of eyes. I can name so many other reasons but I'll stop my rambling here.**

**So what do you guys think? Agree; disagree; have your own idea on the future generation; did you like this story; did you not? Don't hesitate to tell me :)**

**I'm off to work on a different fanfic (and school and work but who cares about that stuff XD). If you're ever bored you're always welcomed to read my other Nalu stories. Please vote on my poll if you haven't.**

**Until next time,**

**your friend,**

**Dark Shining Light **


End file.
